Time Hero
by DestanyV
Summary: Los héroes y los villanos son una lucha contra el bien y el mal, la justicia y la verdad vs la ignorancia y el poder. ¿Quién dice que ser héroes es fácil?, y sobre todo salvar princesos en peligro, no es una tarea fácil. Para eso está diseñada School Hero Academi la escuela de los grandes héroes pero también de los amores absurdos.
1. El inició

¿Te has imaginado un mundo lleno de héroes y villanos?,¿ te imaginas que tantas clases de poderes pueden existir?, ¿ te has imaginado cómo sería este mundo?.

Pues en esta historia te he de contar cómo sería ese mundo con estos súper poderes.

Karakura la ciudad de los grandes héroes y también de los más malvados villanos, es un lugar magnífico donde siempre podrás apreciar épicas batallas entre el bien y el mal.

* * *

Era lunes primer día de clases en School Hero Academi , me encontraba pacíficamente durmiendo hasta que de pronto.

— ¡ Karin-Chan levante ya es hora de ir nos a la escuela!.-gritó mi hermana melliza Yuzu, yo solamente me rodé y como no me levantaba tuvo que utilizar sus poderes en mí. La rama de un árbol entró por mi ventana, me tomo del pie y rápidamente me tiro al suelo. Yo muy cabreada me levante de mi cama y estaba apunto de utilizar al igual mis poderes cuándo.

— Es hora de desayunar Karin-chan.- me dijo mi hermana, rápidamente me cambie y me peine con mi coleta alta y baje a desayunar. No me gustaba mucho el uniforme femenino ya que era muy rosado y poco negro, desayune rápidamente otra vez y corrí a cepillar me los dientes.

Tome mi mochila y no tardó mucho que llegó el autobús de la escuela por nosotros, Yuzu se sentía muy animada porque sabía que hiba a conocer nuevos amigos y amigas, además ella era muy amable y de seguro se llevaría con todos, pero yo.

...

Bueno pues muchos chicos y chicas huyen de mí, tal vez a de ser porque soy muy antisocial.

Me coloqué mis lentes y aunque pareciera una cuatro ojos aborde el autobús, había muchos personas nuevas, solo que ninguno me agradaba.

Me senté al lado de mi hermana casi cerca del conductor y me coloqué mis auriculares, aunque no faltó el estupido con el poder de hacerse invisible y jugar me una broma quitando me mis auriculares y jugar con mi cabello así que rápidamente gire mi mano para golpear lo y efectivamente el tonto chico se callo desmayado.

Me giré para ver quién era y no era nada más y nada menos que, Jinta. Ese estupido hijo de mil putas siempre era un idiota.

Yuzu rápidamente se acercó para ver cómo estaba y también su medía hermana Ururu que tenía una fuerza incontrolable, con una sola chachetada lo trajo a la vida a ese sopenco.

Enfadada me coloqué mis auriculares y mire por la ventana, nos detuvimos lentamente en una casa muy elegante para que sé subieran una chica y un chico. Una hermosa pelicafe y un... Un estupido chico de unos hermosos ojos aguamarina y un cabello como la nieve.

Rapidamente comenzaron a murmur unas chicas.

— Esos son los gemelos de los elementos incompatibles .-

—Si, al parecer la chica pose el poder de controlar el fuego y el chico que por cierto es muy guapo tiene el poder de controlar el hielo. Dicen que sus padres también tenían esos elementos pero lamentablemente la madre falleció después de tener los, al parecer era por lo mismo de que sus elementos no eran compatibles.- murmuro una chica, pero rápidamente él chico se giró a mirar las con odio y desprecio, hizo un increíble chasquido con su boca y se sentó a la izquierda con su hermana.

— Tranquilo Shiro-chan.- dijo tiernamente la chica, pero él no cambiaba su expresión para nada.

Me llamaba mucho la atención ese extraño chico pero no era para nada de que lo amara o otras cosas.

Al llegar a nuestra nueva escuela todos salimos a ver lo increíble que era. Era muy grande, tenía un jardín precio con árboles de cerezo y flores como gladiolas y rosas. La entrada era increíble genial, pero al entrar Wouuu creo que casi muero ahí. Casilleros elegantes por todos lados, pasillos enormes con cuadros de héroes famosos, algunas que otras decoraciones y un mueble lleno dé trofeos.

Esto sí que si se va a poner se de pelos, me encontraba tan maravilla que de pronto choque con un chico alto emo de pelo rubio.

El chico me miró como si nada y sacó su un videojuego de su pantalón y comenzó a jugarlo, había escuchado que ese chico tenía un increíble poder y ese era controlar varios campos tecnológicos y crear pequeñas partículas de pixceles.

No dije nada y camine hacia mi melliza, que estaba cerca del cuadro de formación de grupos. A ella le había tocado en el saló 1 "C" y a mí en el 1 "D" los salones avanzados, bueno al menos me sentía bien de que ya supiera defenderse sola pero estaría con ese malnacido de Hanakari que es un estupido.

Por mi parte no me había tocado con alguien con quien conociera pero me había llamado la atención aquel apestoso nombre que decía Tōshiro Hitsugaya, rápidamente mi mente pensó en ese chico súper guapo y estupido a la vez de pelo blanco.

Bien me despedí de mi hermana y entre a mi aula, me senté cerca de la ventana para ver la cancha deportiva y vigilar que no le pasará algo malo a Yuzu, pero resulta que el apestoso debía que sentarse a mi lado.

Haha maldije en voz baja y al fin iniciaron las clases, el primer profesor nos preguntó sobre nuestro nombre, edad y poder aunque yo contesté.

— soy Karin Kurosaki tengo 15 años próximamente 16, no le diré qué clase de poder tengo y no le haré una demostración.- dije cruzando los brazos.

Para el profesor Jongus aquello fue como un insulto pero bueno al final no me dijo nada, las clases transcurrieron normales y nos enseñaron las debilidades o los puntos atacar contra los villanos y otras cosas, se tocó el timbre para desayunar y yo me fui a la azotea para despejar mi mente.

Abrí la puerta, entre como si nada y de repente.

— Es estupido que todos piensen que mamá y papá estén muertos.- dijo una voz

— Si Onii-chan pero no importa es como si lo estuvieran.- hablo otra voz, lentamente me fui acercando a escuchar la conversación de esas dos personas, me fijé quienes eran y mis ojos se ampliaron. Eran los gemelos Hitsugaya y Hinamori, me quede a oír lo que decían pero.

— Joder con ustedes, sal de ahí metiche.- gruñó el albino, me estremecí por completo y lentamente salí de ahí corriendo.

Mire para atrás para ver si me seguían pero no, así que aliviada suspire y mejor fui a sentar me a una banca cerca de una fuente.

Abri mi desayuno y comencé a comer, estaba pacíficamente comiendo cuando de pronto mi comida comenzó a flotar.

De seguro nuevamente ese era idiota de Hanakari y pues al parecer si era él porque rápidamente, quitó su poder de invisibilidad y me saludo.

— ¡Hey Hey Kurosaki!.- sonrío como un estupido

— Hola.- dije sin mirar lo.

— Oye tu hermana ¿es Yuzu verdad?.- preguntó con una sonrisa, yo asistí con la cabeza.

— Wouu es muy guapa, no se parece para nada a ti. Ya que tú eres muy enojona y grocera, aunque las dos son muy inteligentes.- dijo con un tono de superioridad.

— Oh ya y a mí que mi importa.- dije irónicamente, él se rió un poco y me dio unas palmaditas en mi espalda.

— En fin solo te quiero decir que en la clase de gimnasia estés preparada ya que pondrán a prueba tus poderes y habilidades, si no lo haces te pondrán con los casi humanos.- yo asistí con la cabeza por lo anteriormente dicho.

Despues del desapareció de ahí y bueno al fin buena advertencia.

En clase de gimnasia el profesor que era todo un fortachón alto, de pelo naranja nos explicó lo que debíamos hacer, nos gritó como si de militares nos tratásemos.

—¡Atención!.

— Firmes, escuchen con atención señoritas el día de hoy se van a enfrentar a su primera clase de gimnasia donde pondrán aprueba sus poderes y no hablo de una prueba sensilla, hablo de que se enfrentarán contra robots acimilando ser los villanos. Hay 5 niveles de robots el 5 es el más difícil de todos. En parejas deberán trabajar en equipo para tratar de acabar con tantos robots puedan el que mayor número de puntos junte abrovara mi materia y sobre todo se podrán asociar en el nivel de su súper poder que están, bien sin más formen equipos.-

dicho esto todos comenzaron a buscar pareja y las chicas moja bragas corrieron hacia Hitsugaya, por mi parte no le tome importancia y me dediqué a buscar a alguien con quien trabajar pero de pronto sentí una mano fría sobre mi muñeca y gire para ver quién era, y ese era el baboso de Tōshiro que fríamente me hablo.

— Hey, quiero que trabajes conmigo.- cuando escuche eso de sus labios sentí algo en mi estómago y todas las chicas me miraban con envidia, ¿ pero porque yo?¿ porque no una de esas hermosas chicas moja bragas?.

— Yo... Yo.- estaba apunto de decir le que no pero el profesor rápidamente llego apuntar nuestros nombres.

¡Hahaha estupido y sensual Tōshiro te odio!.

continuara.


	2. El inició segunda parte

Maldije a ese estupido peliblanco en voz baja mientras me iba a cambiar me la ropa por el uniforme deportivo femenino que consiste en un short azul marino con líneas en los costados, una camisa del mismo color solo que con líneas rojas y de una extraña tela diseñada para cualquier súper poder.

Despues nos colocaron unas esposas en las manos para así aprender a trabajar en equipo según el profesor, por mi parte me sentía incómoda estando con ese sujeto ya que había algo en él que me hacía sentirme extraña y no, no eran sus ojos o su cabello.

Mire el reloj sobre la pared que rápidamente desaparecido de mi vista, el gimnasio se convirtiera en una especie de laberinto gigante ya que las paredes se habían ampliado y altos muros se posaron sobre nuestros ojos.

Nos dieron indicaciones dé colocarnos en la línea de salida para dar inicio a nuestra primera prueba de entrenamiento, y ahí estábamos 27 alumnos al frente.

Yo de mala gana camine con Tōshiro al frente y esperamos en sonido del silbato. Mi cuerpo estaba caliente pero mis manos estaban frías tal vez eran los nervios ya que nunca antes había estado en algo como esto, suspire.

Sentia que el tiempo se hacía más largo, mi corazón estaba acelerado y de pronto... El silbato sonó y todos salieron corriendo, yo por otro lado debía seguirle el paso a Tōshiro ya que tenía unas enormes piernas y pues las mías eran muy cortas por lo que debía correr más de lo normal para alcanzarlo, de pronto muchos tomaron diferentes rutas y varias explosiones comenzaron a escucharse, yo y él idiota tomamos una ruta de la derecha pero entonces de pronto un robot de nivel 3 se hizo presente ante nosotros, no era muy grande pero comenzó a lanzar nos unas especies de bombas con humo para luego atacar con camuflaje.

— ¡Ven!.- Hitsugaya en un momento dado me tomo entre sus brazos y de manera impresionante salto como 10 metros sobre el suelo, mientras miraba hacia abajo con una mueca de enfado. Entre la niebla un láser rojo fue mandado directamente hacia nosotros pero él logró esquivar lo con mucha facilidad.

—¡TKS!.- chasqueó la lengua en forma de enojo antes de hacer con una mano una katana con hielo.

— ¡Sujétate!.- me tiro hacia su espalda y puso mis piernas en su cintura antes de lanzarse hacia el robot.

Se acercó con mucha velocidad hacia la máquina y el puño de este choco contra su espada de tal manera que chispas brotaron ante su contacto, su pierna izquierda de Tōshiro tomo la forma de una garra de dragón con el hielo dándole un aspecto de diamante en bruto.

— Golpea su cabeza.- dijo antes de saltar sobre el, yo asistí y me lancé a golpear su cabezota de metal con mi puño.

La cabeza del robot salió volando como una pelota y su cuerpo cayó al suelo desplomado.

— Auchh.- me queje tomándome mi mano ya roja por el golpe.

— no me digas que tú poder no es la fuerza.- se quejó por lo cual yo bufé ante su comentario y solo lo arrastre hacia otro camino.

— Mmm tengo fuerza en las piernas pero ese no es mi poder.- dije, él fruncio el ceño.

— ¿Entonces cuál es tú poder?¿ y dime que mierda escuchaste en el receso cuando hablaba con mi hermana?.-

— No es de tú incumbencia, para tú información no escuche nada.- dije ante mi defensa.

— Oh ya entiendo entonces tú poder es ser molesta y una metiche.- gruñó jalándome hacia su cuerpo antes de posarme en sus hombros y salir corriendo.

— Mira Kurosaki es mejor que no te metas conmigo y mi hermana en nuestra vida así que dime de una buena maldita vez que escuchaste.- yo rodé los ojos ante su comentario y jale su cabello blanco con fuerza por lo que se quejó con un grito, ya que me estaba volviendo loca ese tipo.

— Ya te dije que no escuche nada, cuando los escuche sus voces salí de ahí pero no sé de qué mierda hablaban.- mentí aunque tenía curiosidad de saber que era lo que pasaba con los supuestos gemelos incompatibles, era muy extraño ya que todos los casos de cuando nacen gemelos sus poderes son iguales o tienen mucho compatibilidad, pero que los dos nacieran con diferentes poderes eso es casi imposible.

Aunque puede ser ya que yo y mi melliza nuestros poderes no son compatibles , ya ella tiene el poder de controlar la naturaleza a su favor, incluso tiene el poder de la sanar pero bueno yo mi poder es diferente. Había escuchado que solo gemelos del mismo sexo pueden llegar a tener poderes incompatibles pero los del mismo sexo siempre son iguales o algo que ver con eso. Bueno me olvide de eso ya que llegamos a una especie de campo repleto de agua pero no fue problema para el chico gélido que con una mano convirtió un especie de Puente sobre el agua y inició a caminar sobre este.

— Que fácil es esta prueba.- sonrío como si esto no fuera nada, en momento nado un robot de nivel 5 apareció con una especie de espejos en su cuerpo. Miles de chuchillos salieron disparados hacia nosotro por lo que rápidamente comenzamos a evadirlos pero era difícil ya que no nos poníamos de acuerdo hacia dónde ir ya que todo estaba cubierto por agua.

— Kurosaki si tienes algún maldito poder utiliza lo a ahora, estamos en problemas.- murmuro saltando hacia atrás conmigo entre sus hombros.

—N-no.- susurre.

—¿Porqué no?.- me reclamó.

— Porqué te puedo lastimar se los llegó a utilizar, si estuviéramos separados podría pero así no.-

— ¡Al diablo con eso esto es una emergencia!.- me abajo de sus hombros y hizo una lanza de hielo para luego lanzarla hacia la máquina, velozmente como la luz la evadió la máquina y lanzó hacia nosotros un enorme rayo verde muy motente.

— Mierda .-

No podíamos movernos.

¿ A caso no haría nada para ayudarlo?.

...

No, ahora es mi turno. Con gran dificultad puede generar una pequeña esfera obscura teniendo la forma de una pelota de tenis, sentía que no podía controlar mi poder era demasiado pesado para mí así que rápidamente lo lance hacia el láser generando una explosión inmensa, los vidrios de las ventanas se reventaron todas en un mismo instante, las luces igual y yo junto a Tōshiro salímos volando de no ser por las paredes del laberinto que nos retuvieron, los demás robots se destruyeron automáticamente y una enorme explosión aturdió nuestros oídos.

El laberinto... El laberinto quedo echo añicos. Los muros de concreto cayeron sobre nosotros, de no ser por Tōshiro que creó una capa de hielo que detuvo apenas en centímetros los muros que querrían cubrir nuestro cuerpo . Varios gritos llenos de terror se escucharon en todas partes y las alarmas del gimnasio comenzaron a sonar, mire a Tōshiro que tenía sangre en su frente y algunos raspones en sus brazos. Estaba inconsciente como casi la mayoría, "todo esto fue mi culpa" pensé antes de comenzar a llorar , yo no servía para esto, yo no servía para ser héroe y nunca lo seré .

Era yo muy peligrosa para tomar tal responsabilidad...

continuara.

* * *

Y bueno aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de esta historia, ya se que me demoré mucho pero estoy de regreso :3 saludos a todas.

Y bueno aquí algunas preguntas que tal vez ser cuestionaran.

¿Cuál es el poder de Karin?,¿Qué pasará con Karin?,¿ abra romance en el siguiente capítulo con Tōshiro?.

Bueno la primera y la segunda no las respondo xD y la última si :3 apenas surgirán algunos sentí por parte de los dos. Bueno sin más me despido.

chaouuu (OwO)


	3. Un nuevo comienzo parte I

Comence a abrir mis ojos grises lentamente pero seguía sin ver nada, todo estaba borroso a mi alrededor, pude escuchar cómo había varias voces hablando. Escuchaba gritos y escuche ambulancias por todas partes.

No sabía que estaba ocurriendo hasta que...

—¡Shiro-chan!.-

Escuche la voz de una chica atras, en mí mente pasaron miles imágenes y entonces recordé lo que pasó.

La gran explosión que provoque en tan sólo milesegundos, y todo por una maldita prueba. Una maldita prueba que casi acaba con la vida de miles de jóvenes solo por conseguir un puesto en esta ridícula escuela de héroes.

Como detesto que me pase siempre lo malo a mi...

Cerre nuevamente los ojos tratando de pensar que nada de esto había pasado, tratando de verlo como una terrible pesadilla. Pero creo que todo empeoró más, seguía en la misma pesadilla.

あくむ...

Abri nuevamente los ojos y al abrirlos, me encontraba encerrada en una especie de carcel con barrotes de energía eléctrica azul, el piso era frío con una especie de loza negra. Me encontraba vestida con una especie de túnica blanca y en mis muñecas había unas muñequeras negras, no tenía la más mínima idea de para que funcionaban.

Escuche a alguien decir " Ya despertó", por lo que devolví la mirada hacia dónde venía aquella voz. Escuche unos pasos acercarse y los barrotes desaparecieron, no me moví del lugar donde estaba sentada, llegaron cuatro sombras a la entrada del cuarto.

— Vaya, Vaya ¿así que esta es la señorita que casi mata a media escuela?.- preguntó una voz masculina desconocida.

— Si señor.- No podía ver quienes eran ya que donde se encontraban había muy poca luz y mis ojos aún me dolían.

Frunci las cejas , subí mis manos hasta mi cara en forma de combate, una risita se escuchó por parte de un hombre.

— descuida no queremos hacerte daño, solo unas cuantas personas quieren hablar contigo sobre que pasó.- hablo otra voz.

Pero no moví ni un músculo, no podía confiar en esas personas.

— Tráiganla, es hora de su juicio.- ¿De qué mierda hablaban?.

— Enseguida Aizen-sama.- hablaron los guardias que prendían una clase de bastones de luz violeta y en la punta había una especie de energía azul.

Cuando se me acercaron, con rapidez y agilidad los golpee en los pies haciéndolos perder el equilibrio, salte sobre ellos pasando hacia donde estaban las dos sombras que era muy altas.

Intente golpear al más alto pero como si fuera poco él tomo mi brazo con brusquedad y me tiro al suelo violentamente.

— Escucha mocosa, ¡déjate de mierdas o juro que te mataré en este mismo insante!.- aprete la mandíbula ante sus palabras, pero sería mejor a que dejarme con vida.

—¡ Aizen-sama, deténgase sabe que la nec... Digo sabe que debe estar presente en el juicio del Gotei 13!.- El sujeto que al parecer se llamaba Aizen rapidamente me soltó, los inútiles guardias llegaron hacia mí y con esos barrotes me dieron descargas eléctricas.

No podía moverme, no lo soportaba.

Unos minutos después me tomaron de los brazos y me llevaron arrastrando a no sé dónde, yo deseaba moverme pero no podía es como si hubieran neutralizaro todos mis sentidos por completo.

Caminaron como 20 metros y llegamos a una puerta roja gigantesca que tenía el símbolo de un fénix resurgiendo de las cenizas.

El símbolo se me hacía conocido, pero no tenía en ese momento la más mínima idea de dónde lo había visto.

Los guardias que anterior había atacado estaban vestidos con una especie de armadura robótica de color azul que no había notado, en su pecho había otro escudo de una especie de sirena con un arco.

Ese hombre que se llamaba Aizen llego al frente junto con otro hombre de cabellos morados amarrados en trenzas, él tipo ese de Aizen era alto, de pelo café, llevaba unas grandes gafas en sus ojos , vestía con un uniforme blanco y llevaba una túnica del mismo color, solo que en la parte de atrás tenía un símbolo de color negro de un cisne reflejándose en el hielo.

El otro tipo también era alto, como ya dije tenía el pelo morado, su piel era morena y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una especie de vendas, su traje era de color blanco igual y su túnica era morada con un símbolo atrás de un gusano gigante devorando a ¿villanos?.

"¡¿Diablos a quien se le ocurrían esos atuendos tan ridiculos?!, espero y que no sean sus abuelitas quienes hagan sus trajes". Intenté reírme pero solo una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

— Caballeros, pasen a la juzgada.- abrieron las puertas rojas de par en par, una luz resplandeció y los guardias me llevaron adentro de aquel lugar.

Cerre los ojos tratando de no mirar la luz tan perturbadora y cuando los abri escuche la voz de una mujer hablarles a unas personas que estaban en lo más alto de lo que parecía un coliseo.

— Prisionera siete, uno, uno, cuatro. Acusada de destruir el campo de entrenamiento de la preparatoria High School Hero, también presentaron cargos por lastimar gravemente a los que se encontraban en esa prueba, 48 heridos de gravedad, 12 inconscientes, 10 que solo se encuentran en estado de reposo, un total de 60 alumnos dañados. Los profesores no saben el poder de la chica pero conforme a los daños y pruebas se confirma que su poder es " Materia Oscura". Misma que el 27 % conforma al universo, y tiene que ver con la rotación de las galaxias, este poder es muy raro y solo se pudo encontrar en dos ocasiones... Una el ex capitán Shiba poseía un poder casi igual, y la otra el villano que atacó hace aproximadamente 20 años poseía el poder de crear materia roja y materia oscura. Por lo que suponemos que la chica puede ser hija del villano, otra un experimento fallido o que es un poder que de quién sabe dónde salió.-

¿Qué mierda...?, ¿acaso me estaban diciendo que yo era un alienigena?.

— Pero usted mi lo dijo Nemu-san, la materia oscura es solo para la rotación de las galaxias. ¿ Entonces cómo es posible que pudo generar esa explosión?.- preguntó un mujer de largo cabello atado hacia delante.

— Eso no lo sabemos capitana Hunohana, pero pensamos que tal vez en la materia que ella crea existen partículas de radiación o tal vez partículas muy muy pequeñas que tienen que ver con el big bang. Aunque creo que la explosión pudo ser más fuerte.-

— Vaya...

— El poder de esa niña pude ser un problema.- acusó Aizen con el ceño fruncido. Los capitanes lo miraron.

— Escuchen me bien todos, lo mejor será que le quitemos los poderes a la jovencita. Ya que si su poder en tan peligroso pienso que muy pronto podrá caer en la mira de un villano y tratará de ponerla en nuestra contra, o simplemente un humano que es un científico loco llega a conocer el poder que tiene creo que estaremos en un grave problema.- se acomodó los lentes.

— Así que pido que le quitemos su poder.-

— Espere capitán Aizen, pienso yo que el poder que tiene pude ser un beneficio siempre y cuando este se redusga a un porcentaje pequeño que pueda solo dañar como balas o no se tal vez minas creadas por los humanos. Es un poder único, si lo reducimos pienso que ya no habrá tanto problema.- aclaro un hombre que tenía una cara que parecía casi una máscara, tenía una especie de boina morada en su cabeza.

— Tiene razón el capitán Mayuri.- hablo en más anciano de todos los capitanes que estaba en medio mirándome detenidamente.

— La chica si su poder es natural, es entonces que proviene de su sangre y si se reduce ya no habrá problemas, que honre su poder , pero que ya no se tan indestructible como lo era antes. Si no más recuerdo aún tenemos un jarrón de cellamientos para que ya no haiga tanto problema. Después de todo las memorias de toda la ciudad serán purificadas por el escuadrón 2 y nadie se cordara de esto a excepsion de nosotros por supuesto para estar al pendiente si algo llega a pasar. Tomando el tema de borrar las memorias creo que es conveniente que él joven que se encontraba con ella se vuelva capitán del escuadrón 10, leí su expediente, cumple con los requisitos para ser un capitán de la élite.-

— Capitán general Yamamoto eso no pude ser posible., es tan solo un mocoso de 16 años, por favor no tome una decisión equivocada.-protestó una mujer de pelo corto negro azulado.

— Créame capitana Soi Fong, que no estoy tomando una decisión equivocada. Él joven se llama Hitsugaya Tōshiro su padre fue mi alumno y crea me que no me impresiona que él tenga un nivel tan alto como un capitán de élite, incluso superior. Su poder al igual que al de su padre Daichi Hitsugaya se basa en él Hielo, pude congelar cosas en tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la resistencia del hielo que crea es igual a la de mil diamantes algo fabuloso ¿no cree?. La tempera de su cuerpo puedo aguantar hasta el cero absoluto eso en medidas frías, en medidas de calor puede aguantar lava pero se debilita cuando la flor de loto en su espalda comienza a desaparecer. En velocidad en muy rápido como el chita, en combate cuerpo a cuerpo es muy ágil. En estrategia usa su poder como un beneficio en el campo de batalla.- Todos los capitanes se quedaron atentos escuchando al anciano, yo quería gritarles que no se metieran con él. No tenía nada que ver con esto hasta que.

— ¡Se lo imploro capitán Yamamoto no meta a Tōshiro en esto!.- gritó entre lágrimas una mujer de pelo naranja que se acercaba al centro del coliseo llorando.

— Teniente Matsumoto.- susurro un hombre de pelo blanco largo.

— Por favor... Por favor él es muy joven para esto.- hablo solloza la mujer, en ese momento me puse a pensar ¿quién era esa mujer?, ¿qué era de Tōshiro, su madre?.

— Ah si, ahora que recuerdo. ¿Tú no eras la mejor amiga del bastardo de Daichi y Yushiro Hitsugaya?.- susurro Aizen, todos los ahí presente lo miramos.

— Aizen, maldito.- se puso de pie un hombre de pelo gris con los ojos cerrados que lo tomo con brusquedad de las comisuras de la camisa que tenia. Aizen al parecer solo le dedico una sonrisa a su adversario.

—¡ Basta capitán Ichimaru!.- gritó un hombre de cara de lobo sujetándolo por la espalda, Ichimaru solo apretó la mandíbula llena de rabia mientras soltaba al otro.

— Vaya así que aún defiendes la memoria de tus compañeros ya caídos, qué pena me das.-

— Capitán Aizen por favor le pido que se comporte.- hablo él más mayor y este dirigió una mirada a la mujer que estaba a mi lado aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Teniente Matsumoto, sabemos que usted ahora está al cuidado de ¿Hitsugaya Y Hinamori no es así?. Le pido de una manera muy generosa y especial que él joven Tōshiro se una a nuestro cuartel como capitán, además usted es teniente del escuadrón 10 por lo que podrá estar al pendiente ¿de su?...

— Sobrino o hijo adoptivo.- dijo mirando al suelo Matsumoto. — Su hijo.- a completo él general.

— La memoria de Tōshiro será borrada hoy mismo y en ella solo se colocarán recuerdos como usted y el capitán Ichimaru como sus verdaderos padres, pasará lo mismo con la joven Hinamori, solo en que la del chico existirán recuerdos como capitán, su infancia con ustedes, este día para ellos no existió y sus antiguos padres también no existieron.- Al escuchar las últimas palabras unas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, la hora nueva madre de Tōshiro se tiro al suelo a llorar desconsoladamente.

¿Y todo por que?... ¡Y todo por mi maldita culpa!. Si nada de esto hubiera pasado, todos aquí tendrían una vida diferente ahora.

— Los poderes de la joven serán hoy mismo reducidos, el capitán Mayuri se encargará de eso junto con su teniente Nemu. Borren le la memoria después de todo. Sin más doy este juicio como un juicio de renovación.- golpeó con su bastón el suelo y todos los capitanes iniciaron a salir del lugar.

Los guardias me tomaron de los hombros con brusquedad mientras me dirigían hacia dónde estaba ese tal capitán Mayuri, mire hacia tras mirando cómo lloraba aquella mujer con desesperación.

Todo eso gracias a mi...

Continuara...


End file.
